The Perfect Ending
by AnimeloverNeko
Summary: The perfect ending to chapter 116 in the manga. If you didn't like what happened to Izumi, you would enjoy this story. Thanks and enjoy. :D Also there is family, hurt/comfort, and romance in this story. Romance bewteen NatsumeXMikan, and IzumiXYuka
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't have enough time to update my other story, last night I reread Gakuen Alice manga, and when Yukihara and Yuka died I cried my eyes out so I made this story to make me feel better. Enjoy. Review and I might add on other chapters to it. Also I have a new hate for the ESP, downright hate!

As the telephone rang as Izumi kissed Yuka while she was sleeping he quietly got up and answered it, shocked by what he heard what happened, he knew he would have to leave Yuka for a while. Yuka awoke when the telephone ring, slowly she pulled herself up in bed to look at Izumi, the man she loved.

Yuka was confused at what was going on wondering if something had happened, Izumi leaned in and kissed Yuka once again telling her that something had come up and that he would be back soon. Yuka agreed thinking that he would be back.

Mikan looking out on the scene from where they were time traveling, thinking that if she could stop her daddy he would still be alive today. Trying to stop her, Mikan kept walking back somewhat and fell out the time hole and into the past.

She fell into the bushes and Izumi found her asking if she was alright. Mikan couldn't get any words out, Tsubasa came up behind her and grabbed her pulling back into the time hole, but not before Mikan shouted out the words daddy.

Izumi softly said the name Mikan, somewhat knowing somehow that was his daughter. He knew he still had to go and get Rei away from that bastard of a principal Kuonji.

**Now this is my part of the story I change! :D **

"Mikan why did you do that?" Tsubasa asked yelling at the poor girl. "Tsubasa-kun I want to change it. I want to have my daddy in the future!" Mikan shouted back tears streaming down her face. "Mikan…" Tsubasa said dropping the subject. He would have done the same thing too.

"Mikan please do not do that again, you might get stuck in the past if that was to happen again." Nodacchi-sensei said sighing at what Mikan did. "Alright." Mikan answered turning around to watch what was about to happen.

Izumi was running to the ESP's office to stop Rei, something could happen; Rei was still not ready for the world. The ESP didn't want him to be around people, so to get what he wants he would corrupt anyone, and everyone.

"So nice of you to join us Izumi." Kuonji said smiling as Izumi once again kicked down his doors. "Stop controlling these children." Izumi said through his gritted teeth. "Why would I do that? I only told the truth." The ESP said smirking at how Izumi glared at him.

"Sensei, the principal said that I didn't have to go back to that dungeon, and that my alice was good and it was special." Rei said smiling. "No Rei you have to go to that dungeon, you aren't ready for the world yet." Izumi said looking down at the boy.

"No I don't want to." Rei said. "You have to." Izumi stated sadly. "Shut up! Shut up! You're so noisy!" Rei screeched. "Rei." Izumi said softly. "I'm never going back to that prison!" Rei screamed and grabbed Izumi's arm. The marks of the death alice slowly spread onto Izumi's arms.

"Sensei!" Rei asked as Izumi fell to the ground. "Sensei!" Rei shouted again. "DADDY!" Mikan kept screaming in the time hole, Natsume was holding her back but what surprised him, was when Mikan leaned in quickly and kissed him.

Natsume was dazed and Mikan knew it and escaped from his grip, running to get out of the time hole, to save her father. Natsume and everyone just stood there shocked at what Mikan did. Natsume was the first to snap out of it. He quickly followed Mikan out of the time hole.

"Daddy!" Mikan shouted appearing out of thin air scaring everyone in the room. Mikan fell next to Izumi's body and used her steal alice, trying to remove the marks of death before it was too late. "Daddy!" Mikan kept repeating again and again as an alice stone was beginning to form in her hands, becoming darker and darker.

Before long the alice stone was black and Izumi's skin was white again, having no marks of death left on his body. Mikan continued to cry, while Natsume finally appeared. Mikan buried her face in his chest, Izumi was still alive but barely.(This might seemed a bit rushed but please go with it. I hate thinking about Izumi's and Yuka's death. :'(…)

"Mikan lets go back." Natsume began, but was cut off by the doors abruptly being opened by Kazumi and Jinno. "ESP what did you do!" Jinno shouted. When he looked at the scene before him, Izumi was lying on the floor barely breathing, there was the death alice kid, next to him crying, and then two kids he had never seen before were also sitting next to Izumi.

"Daddy… Daddy…." Mikan kept repeating again and again, not calming down at all. Jinno didn't know what was going on, but he assumed that the ESP was behind it all. "Kuonji what did you do?" Kazumi asked also confused at what happened.

"I only told Rei the truth." He said smirking. "Well you have almost killed a teacher; that I cannot accept, you are hereby arrested." Jinno said walking towards the man who still had a smirk on his face. "Izumi was the one who caused all the trouble, the minute he got to this academy." Kuonji said giving up. He was caught this time, there was no way out of this one.

As the ESP was being led the door, Mikan only continued to sob. Natsume didn't know what to do other than comfort her like this. "You two who are you?" Kazumi asked directly. Natsume didn't know how to answer that easily, he couldn't just come out and say, 'We are from the future' people would think he would have gone mad.

Mikan made it easier for him though. "Please save my daddy." Mikan sobbed towards the principal. Kazumi still confused at what was going on, knew he had to help his little brother. He couldn't get off the fact that earlier that day he told Izumi wouldn't it better if he just died.

"I don't really know who you are but come on." Kazumi began, but as he was speaking the two of them began to fade away into the distance. "I'm sorry but we really can't stay, but please make sure my daddy is okay." Mikan said smiling with tears continuing to run down her face.

Kazumi just stood there dazed for a second before bending down and picking up his little brother, their age gap was eighteen years, but they still acted just like brothers, and Izumi looked up to Kazumi. "Izumi I am sorry." Kazumi said as he left the room bringing his brother into the hospital on campus.

WHERE MIKAN AND NATSUME VANISHED TO

"Mikan I told you not to go back again in the past!" Nodacchi-sensei said sighing. "This has changed history completely, your father lived, the ESP was captured, but where does that leave us?" Nodacchi-sensei continued.

"I know that we will all meet again in the future, we met by fate, and fate always comes true." Mikan said cheerfully smiling towards everyone. "Mikan….." Nobara said softly walking over to Mikan and pulling her in a hug. "I agree." She finished.

"Everyone this is goodbye for now then." Tsubasa said as he vanished, along with Tono and everyone else. "Natsume thank you for helping me before." Mikan said smiling, as she began to fade away. "Mikan about that kiss before." Natsume began as he leaned in and kissed Mikan full on the lips.

The passion in the kiss was clearly evident, he loved Mikan with every fiber in his being, he hated the thought of them being apart. "Mikan I love you." Natsume said as he vanished away, but not before he heard Mikan say "I love you too, Natsume." As she too vanished.

IN THE INFIRMARY

Yuka was sleeping soundly with her head on Izumi's bed in the infirmary. For about two days now Izumi was still asleep, but he was alive at least. Izumi stirred slightly in his bed, waking up from his long slumber. As Izumi sat up in bed, Yuka's head was lifted up somewhat, awakening her.

"Izumi!" Yuka shouted throwing her arms around Izumi's neck and crying into the crook of his neck. "Yuka where am I, wasn't I in the elementary school principal's office?" Izumi asked lost. "I'm glad you're alright, you almost died, Yukihara-san said." Yuka replied continuing crying.

"Yuka." Izumi said leaning in and kissed Yuka. Everything was right for once, no tragedy at all.

This was the perfect ending to the perfect beginning!

A/N: Done, sorry if I rushed it a little, but here it is! I wish it did turn out this way! I WISH IZUMI AND YUKA NEVER DIED! Until next time Ja ne, I will now resume sulking.


	2. Chapter 2: Author Note for Sequel :3

A/N: not an official chapter but I wrote this to the people who reviewed and wanted me to add onto the story some more or make a sequel, which I plan to do. Thank you for reviewing:

DesertRose777

TheAnimeGirl4321

edwardelric108

Right now I am driving in drivers Ed (So happy, and I can drive. I'm scaring myself, sadly tomorrow I go to town, everyone beware o.O), but this weekend I am going on vacation the thing is that it takes a few hours like six to get to the place I'm going, and Kasumi will be joining me. So together we will write the next two chapters of I will find and protect you, along with adding some new chapters to The Perfect Ending. Although there probably will be a sequel instead of adding onto the story. Thank you very much for viewing my story and reviewing to those who did, it makes me feel happy that my story was and is being read.

If you have any suggestions you can either put them in a review or send me a PM message, I will try my best to put them in the story. :3 Thank you. Although after I come home from vacation I will not be able to update for about two or three weeks, sorry something is going on during that time. Thanks again.


End file.
